Random Stuff Always Happens When I'm Around
by Xrianaa
Summary: It's about something my sister said one day that gave me inspiration which evolved into this. Pretty funny and the chapters are short. Read and review. WARNING: CONTAINS A FANG THAT'S HIGH ON SUGAR!
1. It's Only The Start

A/N My second fanfic! Woohoo! It's pretty short. Just something I thought of and then wrote down after my sister said something. So, yeah… It's basically a conversation between Max and Fang, then Iggy comes in and it gets akward and very goes.

Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride. I am absolutely the author of Maximum Ride.

Max: No, you don't own me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, and whoever else I forgot.

BlackPanther: I own all of you.

Max: No, you don't.

BlackPanther: Fine, I own nothing but the idea for this mini story. Ok. Fine, happy?

Max: Very.

Mini Story

Fang: Is it hot in here or is it just me?

Max: It's just you.

Fang: Thank you!

Max: What do you mean?

Fang: You said I was hot.

Max: Oh… But you know you are hot.

Fang: I know I am.

(Max and Fang start making Out and Iggy walks in)

Iggy: Aw! Max, Fang. Get. A. Room.

Max: We are in a room. You just happen to be in it.

Fang: (silent)

A/N Well, I know one thing, I will add more later. But this is pretty short and kinda funny, Hey, I laughed while _writing_ it. Ha! Well… I'm bored. Oh, and another thing, the next part I add will be longer, so, yeah… Well, I'm gonna end this thing. Review, RNR, whatever you call it, I don't give a crap. Just review, give me some ideas I could add to the next part, I already have it partly started.

RNR!


	2. Again?

A/N WooHoo! I'm writing the second chapter to this story! One thing before I start. Anyone have a better title for this MiniStory? I HATE the title. Okay, well, review and tell me if you have any ideas for the title, I think it's horrible.

Disclaimeroni: Let's just get this over with, JP is an old dude, I'm an eleven year old girl. See. Complete differences.

Max: What happened to you being blind, Iggy?

Iggy: I can _hear_ you guys making out and then that makes a really disgusting picture.

Max: Oh.

Fang: (silent)

Max: Stop being so freaking silent, Fang!

Iggy: Yeah, I can't even hear you breathing,

Max: Oh, my God, Fang, are you dead?

Fang: I'm fine, Max. Jeez.

Max and Iggy: Well, make some noise once in a while!

Iggy: I can barely hear you most of the time.

Fang: Okay! I get it! Haven't I given up enough already! I'm more open because of you, Max!

Max: Aw! I did that to you?

Fang: Yes.

(Max and Fang start making out (again!)and the flock walks in including Ella)

Nudge: Guys, little kid alert!

Angel and Gazzy: Hey! We're not little kids!

Angel: I'm seven.

Gazzy: And I'm eight.

Ella: I'm not a little kid either!

Total: And that's just disgusting!

Aklia: Bark! (Yeah!)

Max: We get it, but you guys could at least give us a warning you're about to walk into a room you _know_ we're in.

Fang: (silent)

Iggy: Do we have to go through this again?

Fang: No.

Max: No! Please, no. Not in front of them.

A/N I don't really have anything to say except, Review!


	3. Oddness But Funniness At The Same Time

A/N This is going to be pretty short. I just wanted to give you guys a chapter that has been awaited. :) Umm… I really don't have any to say except that, so… Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I'm just going to get this over with. And no talking back Max, Fang, and whoever else is here. I _**DO NOT**_ own Maximum Ride.

(,ommmmm….)

Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, and Total: Hey!

Akila: Bark! (Hey!)

Nudge: What's that supposed to mean?

Max: I don't know…

Fang: Then you should probably learn what it's supposed to mean, and fast.

Nudge: Yeah, _Max_.

Max: Do not talk back to me like that Nudge, or you'll see what happens. And trust me, the consequences are not good.

Nudge: (mumbles) Sorry, Max.

Max: Darn right, you're sorry. Talking back to me, kids these days. Jeez!

Gazzy, Angel, and Ella: Hey!

Max: Exactly!

Fang: Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Total, and Akila. All of you– and I mean _all_ of you- get out of here. Except, Max

Gazzy: Typical.

Max: Quiet. Just get of here.

(everyone leaves the room and go to the kitchen to eat (typical bird kids (and Ella and the flying talking dog and the flying talking dog's girlfriend)))

Fang: Now, where were we?

Max: Oh… I don't know. Maybe you can refresh my memory.

(Max and Fang starting making out (again (again)) and for once no one bothers them or walks in)

A/N Well, next chapter you'll find out what happened when the flock (and Ella and the two dogs) left Max and Fang to go to the kitchen. Well, that's all I have to say except Review!


	4. Just Read It, NOTICE

Yes this is an authors' note. And I know this isn't allowed but I had to tell you something.

I know it's taking a long tell to update and I'm sorry. Very sincerely, sorry. I don't know when I will update next but I just needed to tell you I won't be updating in a while. Why? Because my dad never let's me on the computer (yes, I have to ask, get over it), and I'm just too lazy to write it. I have it started but I can never finish it or when I feel like writing it I can never come up with ideas. Also, I never have time to write it with all the homework I have. I have a stupid, old lady for a math teacher that gives us homework every, single day. And I have an essay to write in reading and I've been busy with that.

So, just wanted to tell you that. I won't be updating on Max, Fang! Get! A! Room! OR What Would Have Happened If for a while. And if I do update, Yay, you got a special present.

Lastly, I know this has nothing to do with me not updating, but I have a poll up! Yay! But I suggest you read both of my stories, then vote on it. I'm not saying you have to read both stories but it would help me out if you did. Thanks for reading this and Bye!

- BlackPanther


	5. PRETTY EMO BUTTERFLY

A/N I just realized something.

Max: What?

BlackPanther: Last chapter, Fang was OOC.

Fang: Talk about it….

BlackPanther: Shut up. And I'd rather not. Now, who wants to read the disclaimer?

Nudge: OOO! Me! Me! Pick me! Pick me!

BlackPanther: Ok… Fang you do it!

Fang: But- Nudge- Oh, forget it! BlackPanther does not Maximum Ride or anything else mentioned, so forget it. She only owns the plot-like thing.

BlackPanther: Thank you, Fang! And, yes I am a girl. My name is Ariana, if you were wondering…. :)

(In the kitchen)

Fang: I am a pretty emo butterfly!

Max: (whines) But, Faaaaaannnnnnngggggggggg! I thought we were gonna make out!

Fang: (whines) But, Maaaaaaxxxxxx! I'm a pretty emo butterfly!

Max: (talking to herself) Eh? What the heck. It couldn't hurt could it? Fang, you are a very hot emo butterfly!

Fang: I thought I was a pretty emo butterfly! (close to tears)

(Dr. M walks in and sees Fang)

Dr. M: Max, Fang! What happened? You guys didn't fight did you?

Max: Nooooo! But I think Fang is high on candy.

Dr. M: For how long? And how much candy?

Max: I don't know, but I'm guessing, for how crazy and unemotionless he is, about ten minutes and a few pounds of candy.

Fang: (in really weird high-pitched voice) PRETTY EMO BUTTERFLY!

(Total suddenly comes into the kitchen)

Total: (screams) BACON!

Max What was that for?

Total: Well, for one, I was trying to get you guys to _shut up_. And, two, well, I want BACON!

Max: Okay, go get Iggy to make you some.

Dr. M: Or, I could make some.

Total: Nah, Iggy makes better bacon. No offense, Dr. M.

Dr. M: None taken.

(Total and Dr. M keep talking while Max and Fang sneak away to Fang's room where no one will find them because it's so dark in there)

A/N Again! He was OOC.

Max: AND, he's still high.

BlackPanther: I a few ways to get high without using drugs. There's candy, caffeine, smelling permanent marker-

Max: Okay, okay! Don't give Fang more ways to get high!

BlackPanther: Well, there are no permanent markers here anyways.

Max: Okay…..

Fang: Must. Find. Permanent. Marker!

BlackPanther: No, Fang! No! Bad Fang!

Fang: Whimper, whimper.

Max: Don't treat my boyfriend like a dog!

BlackPanther: Yeah, yeah, yeah. RNR!


	6. Truth or Dare, What Could Happen

A/N Sorry I haven't updated since December. It's, what April? No it's May. The month of Lexaeus. Don't even ask who he is. Well, it's been a while and my writing style has changed, so enjoy! Also, I put myself in here just for the heck of it! And this chapter's gonna be kinda short.

Ariana's POV (me)

"Hey, Fang," I said. "Why are you so emo?"

"I'm not emo," Fang said. "I just wear black all the time and don't say a lot."

"I know. It's kinda like me except I wear a lot less black, and I probably talk a lot more than you do. I just don't talk when I'm surrounded by people I don't know or like and I wear black pants every day," I ranted. "So, yeah. I'm a lot like you except I talk a lot more. But people still call me emo."

"Okay..." Fang said, puzzled by why I just started randomly ranting.

"Hey, where's the rest of the flock?" I asked.

"Don't know," Fang responded.

"Ok, well let's go find them."

Then we went into each and every room, except for the living room, trying to find them. When we finally realized there was one room we hadn't checked, we both went into that room. The whole flock was in there. Max was sitting reading a book. (wow, never thought she'd read a book)

Iggy was listening to someone read him a book on a tape. And Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total were all watching T.V. which was playing Spongebob. How ironic.

"Hey guys. I have an idea for what we can do," I said, already brewing up an evil plan.

"Oh, god. This can't go well. What is your 'idea'?" Max asked.

"We should play a game."

"A game?"

"A game."

"You want to play a freaking game?"

"Yep."

"How childish is that?"

"I don't know. How childish do YOU think it is?"

"Never mind. Now what game do you want to play?" Max asked.

"I don't know. How about we take a vote? Who wants to play hide and seek?" I asked.

Two hands were raised. Or should I say a hand and a paw. It was Total and Angel that raised their hands. "How about Truth or Dare?" Three hands were raised. It was Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. "Okay, well, since I really don't care what we play, each one gets a vote. So that's 3 to 4. Max what do you want to play?"

"Either one's fine," Max said.

"Okay, so Truth or Dare wins. Now who wants to start?" I asked.

"Oh, I do" ...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Woohoo! I'm updating! Well... I'll try to update more but I can't promise anything... But right now I'm outta school and will be 'til August, so yeah... I'm just updating right now 'coz I'm in a writing mood, even though I'm starving.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride but I do own the stomach that wants more food... It's attached to me.

"Oh, I do," Iggy said. "Umm... Fang, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Fang said.

"I dare you to... give Ariana a hug," Iggy said.

Fang gave me a hug.

"Ariana truth or dare?" Fang said.

"Truth. I'm scared at what you'd come with for dare," I said.

"Is it true that you are obsessed with several characters from several things?" Fang asked.

"Yep, from all sorts of things!" I said all happy-like. "Okay, Max, truth or dare?"

"Umm... Dare? I guess..." Max said, cautious of what I would make her do.

"You have to..."

A/N Well that's it. Not much of a chapter though. But what do you guys think Max should do? Huh?

-Write Like No One Going To Read What You Write,

Xrianaa


End file.
